Sparks of Passion
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Jeremy suspects something about himself, and he goes to Damon for the answer. One-shot. Jeremy/Damon Slash


_**Sparks of Passion**_

_**Author's Note: Just a short little one shot about Jeremy and Damon, after Klaus except everything's okay and Stefan's not gone.**_

_**XXX**_

Damon whistled some random tune as he came downstairs of the Boarding house. Stefan had gone out with Elena for some post Klaus dates so he and Elena could regain normality and everyone else who had lived here under the Klaus threat had moved back to their respectable homes, thank god, so Damon had the entire house to himself.

As he was contemplating turning on loud rock music and dancing around the house in his boxers Damon heard the tell tale sign of the door clicking open. He waited curiously, hearing the heart beat, and then Jeremy Gilbert popped his head into the living room, grinning when he saw Damon. Which made Damon uneasy as hell.

"Mini Gilbert, something you need?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow at the smiling boy. Jeremy walked into the room, looking around.

"Are we alone?" Jeremy asked, searching the room as if someone was hidden there.

"Yes," Damon answered dryly, glaring at the young Gilbert, wondering what he wanted.

Jeremy nodded and sat down on the couch, staring at Damon like it was _Damon _who had just walked into his house. The boy seemed nervous, he was chewing away at the bottom of his lip which made Damon's lip twitch and he almost smiled at the younger Gilbert.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeremy asked meekly, looking down at the carpeted floor with much interest.

"You just did, would this go better if I gave you a drink?" Damon asked wearily, glancing at the liquor cabinet. Jeremy nodded eagerly, his face splitting into a grin again. Damon sighed and poured them the drinks, handing it to Jeremy who drank it greedily.

Damon was mildly impressed at the younger Gilbert's ability to down such strong alcohol so easily.

"Okay, so anything I tell you right now, can you please promise me you won't tell anyone else, not Stefan, or Elena, or Alaric, or anyone?" Jeremy asked with large pleasing brown eyes. Damon sighed and nodded without hesitation, his mind back tracking wondering why he had agreed so easily. It's because his eyes look like Elena's, Damon convinced himself, though there was strange sensation in the back of his mind that told him that wasn't it at all.

Jeremy breathed out a steady sigh of relief.

"You killed somebody?" Damon asked curiously, wondering what Jeremy's big secret was. Jeremy's head whipped up to meet him with a shocked look.

"No! Of course not! God, you're weird." Jeremy responded like Damon had grown two heads.

"Then spit it out Gilbert!" Damon ordered.

Jeremy looked to the floor. "IthinkI'mgay," he mumbled under his breath, his words slurring together so Damon couldn't understand.

"Say again?"  
>Jeremy glared up at Damon, his face crimson red in a blush. "I'm gay, I think I'm gay," Jeremy announced loudly, staring Damon down.<p>

Damon's eyebrows raised, he didn't expect that. "Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?" he asked still confused.

Jeremy blushed again. "Look, you're an experienced guy, some would call you a slut. You've probably slept around with guys and girls alike, so I was just wondering, what's it like?" Jeremy spat the words out like they burned his tongue.

"You want to know what it's like to be with a guy? And why does everyone think I sleep with men?" Damon wondered perplexed.

"Well haven't you?" Jeremy asked.

Damon frowned. "Well sure, doesn't mean everyone should automatically know that, it's a little creepy."

Jeremy shrugged. "You're just the type Damon. Confident whether your with males or females. So, are you gonna tell me, or did I embarrass myself for no reason?"  
>Damon smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Okay mini Gilbert, first off why do you think you're gay, aren't you dating Judgy?"<p>

Jeremy frowned. "She's what started all this, we were having some problems and she told me she thinks I'm gay and breaks up with me so I can go 'explore that side.' Which I think is just a load of bullshit, but you know good riddance, she is judgy. So I started to look-" Jeremy broke up, blushing heatedly again.

"At men and..." Damon finished for him, coaxing the kid on.

"Yeah, and I don't know, I think I'm attracted to them, but I don't know how to know for sure," Jeremy muttered peeking up at Damon who was smiling.

"Well Jeremy, you're in luck, I have a full proof test," Damon announced grinning. Jeremy perked his head up, interested.

"What is it?"

"This," Damon told him softly before leaning down to catch Jeremy's lips, pushing his own against them. Jeremy was stunned, frozen still as Damon connected their lips, taking Jeremy's face in his hands and cupping it gently.

Once Jeremy relaxed after a moment, Damon decided to deepen the kiss, licking a slow trail on the bottom of Jeremy's lips making the younger boy gasp, giving Damon the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue in.

Damon felt Jeremy groan into his mouth bringing him encouragement as he explored Jeremy's mouth, his tongue falling into a heated battle with Jeremy as they fought for dominance. Damon wrapped his hands in Jeremy's dark brown locks, pulling slightly to establish who exactly was in control of this kiss.

Jeremy moved closer, scooting over on the couch until he was on Damon's lips, being pulled in close by Damon.

Damon felt Jeremy's hands slide under beneath his shirt, feeling the skin there and he almost laughed at the kid's forwardness. An idea popped in Jeremy's head as Damon's tongue ravished his mouth. Slowly Jeremy licked at the two teeth where he knew Damon's fangs would be if he vamped out.

Damon, unsuspecting, suddenly jerked forward against Jeremy, bucking against Jeremy's hips as his fangs elongated, tingling in pleasure.

Jeremy wrapped his tongue around one, loving the feeling of that sharpened tooth. Damon was clutching at him now, shaking in response to what Jeremy was doing. Jeremy let go of the fang and Damon let out something like a whine but Jeremy soon found the other one, teasing it, licking it, sucking on it, and finally, nicking his tongue against it.

Damon's teeth ached in need as Jeremy did all of this, the blood lust stronger then ever until Jeremy finally nicked his tongue against the sharpened fang and Damon's mouth found the sweet coppery taste of blood.

Damon ravished Jeremy's tongue for all it was worth, greedily lapping at the blood. When the cut had bled all it could bleed Damon let go of Jeremy's mouth and pulled back in wonder.

"God," Jeremy muttered under his bruise, touching his lips that were plump and bruised from the passionate kiss.

"Not quite, but close," Damon teased, a smirk lighting his face. "So, how do you feel, gay or nay?" Damon asked.

Jeremy smirked. "Definitely gay," Jeremy agreed.

"So now we can take this upstairs, because that little tongue to fang trick, totally not fair," Damon announced lifting him and Jeremy off the couch and setting on the ground.

Jeremy smirked. "Are you suggesting I go upstairs with you, take my clothes off, and let you have your way with me?" Jeremy asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Damon agreed hungrily, taking in the beautiful sight of Jeremy Gilbert, something he never knew how he had missed before.

"Sorry Damon, you gotta buy me dinner first, so you'll pick me up at seven, kay?" Jeremy asked, walking to the door, not waiting for an answer.

Damon stood in the entrance of the Boarding house staring at the now closed door wondering how Jeremy Gilbert had just manipulated Damon into going on a date with him.

XXX

_**Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
